Initiales
by Mudy Judy
Summary: Fushimi n'est pas claire, on le sais, s'il ne regrette pas d'avoir abandonné Yata, peut être qu'il regrette quelqu'un d'autre... Saruhiko Fushimi x Oc


_Bonjour !_

 _Voilà, je suis de retour avec un OS comme toujours, sur le manga K ( K project ) !_

 _J'ai trouver moins de 100 fanfic en français sur ce manga, et c'est dommage parce que je le trouve vraiment cool ( peut-être un peu compliquer )._

 _Donc j'ai décidé de faire plaisir a ceux qui ( comme moi ! ) voudrais voir plus de fanfic sur les personnages de K._

 _Alors aujourd'hui ce sera, un Saruhiko Fushimi x Oc ( x Eric Sur)._

 _PS : Excusez mes vilaines fautes d'orthographes ^^_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

19h00 - QG scepter 4...

_ Non, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça.

Reisi Munakata représentait l'autorité, pour tout le monde, les bleus l'adoraient, les rouges le haïssaient.

Elle était membre d'HOMRA depuis des années maintenant, elle avait connu Mikoto au lycée, il était en dernière année, elle en première, mais une connexion s'était faite et dès sa sortie du lycée elle avait intégré homra, quelques mois avant Yata et Fushimi.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Mikoto était gardé prisonnier, il lui manquait, à elle et surtout à Anna.

Elles étaient alors venu toutes les deux, sans armes, pour demander la permission de voir leur roi, mais le bleu ne semblait pas vouloir leur accorder cette faveur.

_ Je la joue honnête en venant te voir, en te demandant avant... et tu me dit non ? Dit tu sais qu'on a failli se faire tuer par la folle a l'entrée !

Munakata resta silencieux un moment, Awashima n'avait jamais apprécié la jeune fille et c'était réciproque, les deux femmes se haïssaient, elles se battaient dès qu'elles se croisaient, mais personne ne savait d'où venait cette animosité entre elles.

_ J'apprécie que tu sois venue pacifiquement, et ta demande est légitime, commença le roi bleu, mais ton roi n'a pas le droit aux visites.

_ Je reviendrais alors, mais ce ne sera pas dans les mêmes circonstances. Fit la jeune fille le plus calmement possible.

_ Tae... Soupira le brun.

_ Inasa pour toi, répliqua la jeune fille.

Le roi bleu la regarda un moment, Tae Inasa, était une jeune fille déterminée, forte, et loyale à l'excès, des qualités que chaque rouge possède, pour son roi elle ferait n'importe quoi.

Il prit sa tasse de thé et la porta à ses lèvres, il profita de ce moment pour l'observer autrement, ses yeux étaient bleus, ses cheveux presque blancs et ils ne lui arrivaient même pas aux épaules. Elle portait des vêtements larges et sombres, le roi avait beau chercher il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu en jupe. Elle faisait tout pour ressemblait à un garçon.

La jeune fille se leva brusquement en attrapant Anna par le bras.

_ T'es vraiment qu'une putain d'ordure ! Cracha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur, le bleu avait du mal à contenir son fou rire, il la reconnaissait bien là, la petite Tae, toujours aussi nerveuse. La porte à coté de lui s'ouvrit brusquement et les deux jeunes filles sortirent du bureau.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive toi ? Fit Tae de mauvaise humeur.

_ T'es toujours aussi agréable, répliqua-t-il entre deux rires, c'est pas comme ça que tu te trouveras un homme.

_ J'ai pas besoin d'un homme.

_ C'est pas ce que tu disais...

_ Pff, t'es taré Fushimi. Déclara-t-elle en continuant son chemin.

Le rire dément du bleu se propageait jusqu'au bout du couloir, il la regarda partir.

_ Je t'aime.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa instantanément sous le regard curieux d'Anna.

Tae ferma les yeux, réprimant les souvenirs de sa relation avec Fushimi.

_ C'est pas réciproque, répondit-elle.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça légèrement.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer dans le hall du QG, il n'avait pas pu contenir sa joie, son air blasé s'était envolé pour laisser place à un sourire béat. Il s'était remémoré les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, les sorties, les jeux et les nuits passés ensemble. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé avec une femme. Pour lui, elle était la seule à pouvoir lui faire ressentir autant de choses.

Tae marchait le plus calmement possible, tout lui revenait en mémoire, les larmes, la peur et le sang.

Si au début Fushimi avait été un petit ami parfait, attentionné, doux, gentil, à mesure des mois tous avait changé. Il était devenu extrêmement jaloux, possessif, il se battait, d'abord avec les garçons qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près, puis ensuite il s'en prenait à elle, il criait, l'insulté et parfois même la frappé.

Tout était devenu prétexte à être violent, même lorsqu'ils étaient au lit, de passionnés et sensuels, leurs ébats étaient devenu sadiques et sanglant. Humiliation, domination, il avait même incruster ses initiales dans la chair de ses reins.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par les épaules. Le bleu la tourna face à lui, un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage.

Tae resserra sa prise sur le bras d'Anna et la fit passer derrière elle.

_ Va t'en Anna, fit-elle en la lâchant.

La petite obéie et d'un pas pressé sortit du QG.

Fushimi gloussa et se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

_ Tu ferais une bonne maman.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Je pense à toi, Tae...

_ C'est fini depuis un moment entre nous Fushimi.

Le bleu tiqua en entendant son nom sortir de la bouche de la jeune fille avec autant de dégoût, il se colla à elle en passant sa main dans son dos.

_Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça.

_T'es parti.

Tae l'avait aimé, malgré la peur et les larmes, elle avait été amoureuse de ce sadique, et se retrouver aussi proche de lui, lui rappelait pourquoi elle l'avait aimé. Il était intelligent, honnête, protecteur... Du moins il l'était avec elle, elle était tombée amoureuse de son intelligence, de sa force et de son petit côté dément.

_Je suis parti... Mais tu m'aimes, pas vrai ?

_ Non.

_ Menteuse, souffla le brun.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, elle eut le souffle coupé par les lèvres du bleu.

Se débattant dans un premier temps, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle enroule ses bras autour du cou du traître.

Fushimi la serra un peu plus contre lui, on pouvait le traiter de tous les noms, il était fourbe, sadique et calculateur, mais il était honnête dans ses sentiments pour Tae, il en était tombé amoureux quand il l'avait vu au bar d'Izumo le jour où Yata avait demandé à faire partie d'Homra. C'était pour elle qu'il avait intégré l'équipe, seulement pour la voir, la connaître, pour être avec elle le plus souvent possible.

Elle était la seule chose qu'il regrettait d'avoir abandonné.

Le baiser pris fin, il ne s'écarta que de quelques millimètres.

_ Tu me manques, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

 _Voilà... ça recommence, pensa-t-elle._

C'est avec ce genre de comportement qu'il avait réussi à la faire craquer la première fois.

_ Tu es le pire des hommes que j'ai eu dans ma vie, tu m'as complètement détruite.

La voix d'ordinaire forte et déterminée de la jeune fille, était devenue faible et tremblante, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de cet homme.

Elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui, mais quand il était comme ça, il semblait si fragile elle avait l'impression que si elle lui disait très clairement qu'elle ne l'aimait plus il allait se brisait.

Fushimi savait qu'il l'avait mal aimé, mais c'était sa façon de lui montrer qu'elle comptait, à chaque fois qu'il l'avait insulté ou violenté il l'avait regretté, il en avait quelquefois pleuré, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, c'était sa nature. Mais pour lui ça ne changeait rien, il l'aimait.

_ Mais tu m'aimes...

_ Oui, céda-t-elle, là t'es content ?

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage, et il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Avec Fushimi tout était calculé aux détails près, il avait fait en sorte de l'arrêter devant les quelques portes du couloir, l'une de ces portes menant à son bureau.

Elle ne se battait plus, au contraire, elle se colla encore plus à lui, le bleu ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

* * *

23h45 – Appartement Eric Surt...

La chambre était calme, une légère fumée se dissiper dans la pièce.

Dans le grand lit au drap rouge, Eric, vêtu simplement d'un boxer et cigarette à la bouche, s'appliquait à masser la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

Ses mains remontaient jusqu'à ses épaules et descendaient jusqu'à ses reins.

_ Tae...

_ Mmh ?

Tae et Eric étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il était complètement fou d'elle. Il l'avait invité à dîner chez lui quelques heures plus tôt, il avait tout préparé, mais elle était arrivé en larmes, en colère et frustré. Ils n'avaient pas touché au repas, Tae l'avait entraîné directement dans la chambre, le déshabillant en chemin.

Le blond la connaissait bien, elle avait besoin de sexe, ensuite seulement elle allait avoir la force de se livrer.

Il était au courant de tout, il était un des rares a savoir pour sa relation avec Fushimi et le seul à savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Ses mains passèrent à nouveau sur ses reins, il évitait scrupuleusement les deux cicatrices fraîches formant un S et un F. Il avait compris bien sur, les deux cicatrices étaient à nouveau ouvertes, il était blessé, mais il savait que Tae devait l'être encore plus.

_ Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? Chuchota-t-il.

La jeune fille comprit immédiatement, il lui avait déjà proposé d'aller voir Fushimi, d'aller le tuer, mais elle avait toujours dit non, car malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne voulait pas le voir mort.

_ Non.

Eric fronça les sourcils, pour lui ça voulait dire qu'il était possible qu'elle ait encore des sentiments pour le traître, et ça lui faisait mal.

_ Tu... Tu es heureuse avec moi ?

Tae se mit sur le dos, elle le regarda un moment, il avait peur, dans ses grands yeux bleus elle pouvait y voir de la tristesse, il avait peur de la perdre, elle le savait.

_ Je suis plus heureuse avec toi, qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Répondit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Le blond sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa.

Tae ferma les yeux, elle savait qu'elle était liée à Saruhiko, mais maintenant elle avait Eric et elle l'aimait, il la protégeait et l'aimait comme personne ne l'avait fait, il n'avait rien à craindre, elle ne le quitterait jamais.

* * *

Tout premier écris sur ce manga ! donc je sais pas trop ce que ça donne...

Mais bon ! :)

J'espère que c'est potable ^^

PS: Je ne suis plus trop dans ma période One Piece, mais ça va revenir, pas de panique !

A la prochaine !


End file.
